Bittersweet Carnivore
by UnknownAlicex3
Summary: It all started with the little puffy bird who seemed to suddenly favoured the purple headed illusionist...and maybe a tinge of dark chocolate involved too. "W-Would you perhaps like to t-try some?" 1896 one-shot. TYL.


**A/N: Happy Birthday Chrome! :D It's the first time I wrote a pairing other than my OTP. Well, this doesn't really look like a birthday fic but oh well… enjoy!**

* * *

**Bittersweet Carnivore**

Hibari dragged the door open as his feet touched the tatami mat of his Japanese styled home. It was another normal day after a mission given by his herbivorous boss; which he couldn't care less to report to anyway. The brunet had promised him that the mission this time involves strong opponents and so, he agreed to go; fighting against worthy opponents is his only reason for joining this crowding family he hated so much. The skylark narrowed his eyes at the thought of those weak herbivores he'd beaten to death during the mission.

Calling them 'weak' would be an understatement.

Basically, the cloud guardian was not pleased.

_Not at all._

The ex-prefect decided to brew a warm cup of Japanese tea as a thought came to mind. His eyes began to scan the room and yet he couldn't find it anywhere. The little bird he'd taken in is absent from it's usual place on one of the Japanese cushions. Hibari wondered where it was as he sipped on his tea. It would usually flew in to greet him whenever he was back….

As if on cue, a fluffy bird suddenly zoomed through the window but it didn't stop to sing his beloved Namimori song. Instead, Hibird went past through the doors that he'd left open before.

It went past him.

It flew _past_ him.

Reality hit the small animal lover as he sat silent on his seat. Sure he was gone for a few weeks, but the little bird couldn't have grown detached from him right?

Kyoya stood abruptly as he slid open the door of his humble abode when his onyx orbs caught a spot of yellow flying towards the Vongola Mansion a.k.a the home of herbivores and into one of the windows. The cloud guardian proceeded to make his way towards the mansion, slamming the front door open without a single hint of care. He walked past those herbivores, receiving screams and whatnots.

"H-Hibari-san why are you here?"

"Hibari! Stop ignoring the tenth and—Oi!"

"Oh, Hibari! Wanna practice baseball with me?"

"Hibari! Join me in my EXTREME training...to the EXTREME!"

"Kufufu~is the skylark too scared to face me now?"

…..He is going to bite that pineapple herbivore to death once this is over.

When the skylark finally reached the doors of the suspicious room that the bird had flown into, he slammed the door open, making the only occupant of the room squeaked as she stopped stirring a bowl of melted chocolate. Violet eyes blinked when she saw the skylark while Hibari's gaze was immediately fixed on Hibird...pecking and eating on crumbles of cookies...

Hibari snapped his head at the mist guardian and she couldn't help but flinch from the man's seemingly cold pool of onyx.

"Herbivore, what are you feeding it?" The cloud guardian said in a demanding tone as he pointed to the small bird.

"E-Eh? It's only chocolate chip cookies H-Hibari-san." Chrome stuttered in reply, wondering if he will bite her to death for feeding his 'pet'.

"Hnn..." He looked down at Hibird who was happily eating his food. "Since when has it been coming here?"

"U-Umm...it started when you left for your mission a week ago...it looks like Hibird doesn't like the food Kusakabe-san fed him." Chrome shifted in her place as she was surprised herself that she could have a normal conversation with the Skylark. Maybe he isn't such a scary person afterall…

But the cloud guardian had something else on his mind.

He'll make sure to bite his subordinate to death later on.

"Herbivore, yummy cookies! Herbivore, yummy cookies!" Hibird sang as it flew and sat on Chrome's head. Chrome blushed at it's compliment while Hibari was starting to get curious on how Hibird was getting attached to someone other than him, not noticing that his gaze was locked onto Chrome. Chrome was nervously avoiding his look as she grabbed a tray of cookies and held it up infront of him.

"W-Would you perhaps like to t-try some?" The mist guardian asked bravely.

Hibari stared at the sweets before he said "I do not like sweets."

"O-Oh..." The purple head breathed out but somehow, she was feeling a bit disappointed. She thought that perhaps…she could get along with the skylark….

"T-Then I'll try to-" Chrome said hesitantly with but was interrupted by the voice of her bossu.

"Hibari-san, I have a new mission for—HIEE!" Tsuna shriek as a tonfa was thrown to his head but he manage to dodge it: only by a hair's breadth though.

"Herbivore, I will not stand crowding so leave." Hibari hissed as he narrowed his eyes at the brunet. He _still_ hasn't forgotten how he had sent him on a worthless mission full of weak herbivores.

"B-But—" Tsuna said hesitantly. He knew that he shouldn't mess with the cloud guardian but…he didn't want to die when Reborn hears of the unfinished mission either!

"I'll bite you to death." He simply said with an edge of coldness before Tsuna's face paled and he ran for his life. Hibari was about to sprint and kill the brunet when he turned to look at Chrome.

"...Take care of the little one while I'm away." Hibari muttered and Chrome could only blink and nodded her head before he picked up his tonfas and ran with the looks to kill his herbivorous boss...oh and the pineapple herbivore too on the way.

* * *

The skylark advanced through the vongola halls, ignoring the curious and fear-filled looks thrown at him by the staffs; probably wondering why he was there. Hibari decided to check on the kitchen again, wondering if the little bird was still there. He opened the door and his eyes fell on a new batter with dark colours on the kitchen table while Hibird and Chrome was nowhere to found. He then looked at it as he wondered if it really _is _that delicious just as the little bird said. The ex-prefect used a finger and tasted the chocolates on the edge of the bowl.

"Bitter..." He muttered.

So it's dark chocolate...

But he wondered, why did the purple head decided to use dark chocolate instead? Hibird loves sweet things and her pineapple headed master too. He'd seen how the idiot eats the sweets that she'd made for him with that stupid smirk on his face.

"H-Hibird-chan! Wait for me, I'll be there in a second!"

All of a sudden, Hibari heard a soft voice and he looked out of the window where he saw an injured Hibird with a broken wing on a tree's twig along with the illusionist raising her trident. Illusionary stairs appeared as Chrome stepped up until she reached eye level with the bird and held it on her palm.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." Chrome smiled warmly at the little animal. "Now let's go back and treat your wound—"

"Herbivore." Hibari called out of the blue and the purple head yelp as she almost jumped and at the same time, she felt the illusion under her leg disappeared. She shut her eyes and held the Hibird close to her, she had to at least protect it. But the pain of falling down to the rough ground never came as she opened her eyes, only to meet with his onyx orbs and a blush creeping up her cheeks as a result.

"H-Hibari-san!" Chrome squeaked as she tried to avoid his gaze, ashamed that she wasn't able to protect Hibird. She stared down at those beady eyes that looked up at her and she frowned at the thought of how long it'll take for it to be able to fly again.

"Herbivore, what happened to it?" Hibari said as he eyed the yellow bird.

"Hibird-chan saw you out in the garden fighting with Mukuro sama so he flew to you. B-But the wind was strong and it c-crashed onto the tree top..." Chrome said, feeling guilty for not being able to take care of it when Hibari had entrusted it to her.

Will he be...angry?

"Hn." The skylark merely said. "What about the thing you made in the kitchen?"

Chrome raised a brow at the sudden question, "Y-You mean the bitter chocolate cake I made halfway?"

"Hibird does not like anything other than sweets and so does the pineapple herbivore." He stated, his eyes unknowingly narrowed as he mentioned the stupid pineapple headed illusionist. But somehow, he felt twice the urge to kill him depending on her answer...

Chrome blinked innocently. "Well, it's for you Hibari-san."

"...What do you mean Herbivore?" Hibari asked with slightly widened eyes.

"Umm you said that you hate sweets so I was thinking that bitter chocolates are okay..." Chrome said as her cheeks were then tinted rosy red.

"Hnn..." Hibari said as he kept silent like he was deep in thought.

"H-Hibari-san, c-could you please put me down now?" Chrome said hesitantly but he didn't listen.

"We need to treat Hibird-chan too…" The mist illusionist muttered and it seemed to have caught his attention as he looked down at the little bird and then to Chrome. He knew that she was only trying to protect him when she used that illusion. She was sincere….and that was a fact.

"Herbivore, hold onto Hibird." He said monotonously and Chrome let out an 'Eh?' before he started walking back towards the mansion.

"H-Hibari-san w-what are you-" The mist guardian panicked as she looked around, not knowing what to do in a situation like this.

"It's faster this way." The skylark stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone before he trailed off in a barely audible tone. "I want to taste it...the cake."

"Y-You do?" Chrome asked eagerly.

"It tastes...fine." Hibari said in his usual tone before he look away from her stare but Chrome felt heat creeping up her cheeks as she caught a glimpse of the skylark with a faint smile forming on his lips as they entered the mansion.

* * *

**~Omake~**

Tsuna was walking along the halls, sighing as he had to pass the mission details to his cloud guardian who would surely bite him to death the moment he sees him. That was when he saw Yamamoto and Gokudera peeking from the corner of the wall.

"Stupid skylark...he's probably slacking off." The bomber growled.

"Maa, maa, they look happy at least." Yamamoto chuckled happy-go-luckily.

"What're you two doing?" Tsuna asked curiously and the two guardians seemed to jump from his voice before awkwardly looking at him in surprise.

"J-Jyuudaime! Good afternoon!" Gokudera bowed politely.

"Tsuna! Why don't you just check it out youself?" Yamamoto grinned while Tsuna raised a brow. There he is…the aloof guardian, Hibari Kyoya, entering the mansion with his polite and caring mist guardian in his arms.

Wait a minute...

Chrome...in Hibari's arms...

In Hibari's arm…..

"EHH?!" Tsuna yelled as those words echoed in his head. Hibari snapped his head to the side, eyeing the three herbivores who were sweating as they gave him nervous smiles...

"Finish the cake and treat the little bird before I come back." He simply said as he set her down on her own two legs. Chrome nodded obediently.

"D-Don't kill bossu?" She said but it sounded more like a question instead.

"It depends on how well the herbivore survives." He said as he brought up his tonfas. Hibari turned as he glared at the three herbivores gulping on their spot.

"I'll bite you to death herbivores..." Hibari hissed. The three started running away from the skylark, the decimo yelling in his usual 'oh-so-manly' scream while Chrome could only hope that her bossu and the two guardians would be fine enough to at least taste her cake...

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Actually, I have lots of plot ideas but just never wrote them properly so I took the chance to write this out…haha :D For those asking about updates on my fic, well…don't expect it soon cause homework is piling up now and I have author's block. Plus, I made two vids so I have even less time now (stupid me =="). I'm really sorry but please be patient!**


End file.
